


Raven's Flight

by CobaltBluu6



Series: Broken Stars [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fan Characters, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Multi, My First Fanfic, Original Clans (Warriors), Original Fiction, Rebellion, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltBluu6/pseuds/CobaltBluu6
Summary: A disturbance is brewing in ShadowClan, and perhaps the real culprit lies within a ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a REALLY rough draft for my own personal project lol. I'll probably post infrequently, but I'll try to stay updated!  
> These are all my own characters, but are all set in a sort of alternate universe from the actual books, which is why ShadowClan isn't in this oops. I started writing this before I had caught up with the official books.

Ravenkit yawned, his fur bristling as a breeze hit him from the hole in the nursery den’s wall. He attempted to regain warmth by snuggling back up to his littermate, but was surprised to find himself alone in the den.

“Ravenkit!”

The young tom heard his father calling after him. He quickly stood up and rushed outside, balls of moss still flying from his pelt. He messily skid to a halt in front of his fathers, Creekstone and Finchfeather, who had already awaken his sister, Wrenkit.

“Woah, calm down there, Ravenkit,” Creekstone chuckled, pulling his son closer and licking away the remaining moss between his ears. “You wouldn’t want to mess up the nursery right before you leave it.”

“Sorry, I’m just so excited! We’re going to be apprenticed, today!”  The young kit felt his whiskers twitch from excitement and his body trembled as he felt his father lick dust from his fur. He glanced towards the medicine den, where Mouse-ears, the current ThunderClan medicine cat, was grooming her fur, the wintergreens hanging from her ear fur bouncing as she moved.

Suddenly, Ravenkit felt anxiety pool into his belly, like a block of ice.  _ What if Adderstar doesn’t see me fit enough to be a medicine cat? _ He thought, swallowing hard.  _ What if Mouse-ears rejected me? _

As if sensing his fears, Creekstone leaned down and licked the fur in between his ears. “Don’t worry, Ravenkit. Adderstar’s assured me he knows what’s best for your gift.”

The small black kit frowned, but nodded. He’d been hearing voices since he had joined the Clans as a kitten, having been adopted by his fathers after he and his sister had been found abandoned on the border with WindClan territory. The voices had always warned him of things, such as a maggot-filled vole which would have poisoned Redsnow, the clan deputy if he had not warned her. That’s not why he wanted to become a medicine cat, though.

“But I don’t want to be gifted, I just want to be a medicine cat.” He spoke up, but was silenced by a yowl. Turning, he saw Adderstar upon the highledge, his white and scarred pelt almost blinding against the sun.

“Cats of ThunderClan,” the leader started, his gaze raking the crowd, “gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting.”

Ravenkit felt his excitement return as he stood up, following Wrenkit and his fathers towards the ledge. He noticed that Creekstone especially looked proud, and his fur was well-groomed occasion. 

When the clan had gathered below, Adderstar continued.

“We are gathered here to continue a custom that holds clan life together. By making kits into apprentices, we are growing the strength and welfare of ThunderClan as a whole. Today, may StarClan accept Ravenkit and Wrenkit as apprentices of ThunderClan. Wrenkit, Creekstone, step forwards, please.”

Ravenkit watched as his sister and father stepped towards the highledge. His sister’s diluted gray and brown pelt was at ends, her fur puffed from just as much anxiety and excitement as himself.

“Creekstone, you have not been with ThunderClan long, but you have proven yourself loyal a pawful of times since you’ve joined us.” Adderstar began, though quiet mutters could be heard from the gathered cats.

Ravenkit had heard the stories of how his father, Finchfeather had fallen in love with a rogue tom, Creek. Like Wrenkit and himself, Creekstone had been born outside of ThunderClan.  It had apparently been hard for Creekstone to prove himself to his new clan.

Adderstar silenced the mutters with a flick of his tail. It was no secret that Finchfeather was his littermate, and that he had a soft spot for not only Creekstone, but Wrenkit and Ravenkit as well. “As I was saying,” he spoke calmly, “I trust that you will teach all that you have learned, both from your time here and before, to your apprentice.”

The leader turned towards Wrenkit. “Wrenkit, do you promise to learn to uphold the warrior code, and to dedicate yourself to becoming a proper warrior of ThunderClan?”

“I do, Adderstar!” Wrenkit’s whiskers twitched with excitement, her claws scraping at the dust below her.

“Then, with StarClan’s permission, I announce you as Wrenpaw, and Creekstone as your mentor.”

Creekstone and Wrenpaw both bowed their heads towards their leader, then touched noses, initiating that they accepted each other. Ravenkit watched with pride, his anxiety forgotten as he watched his sister.

“Ravenkit, please step forwards.”

He swallowed as he heard his leader’s voice, padding nervously forwards to meet his gaze. Despite his leader’s usual friendliness, Ravenkit still sometimes felt a disturbance when looking into his one blind, ice-blue eye. He instead focused his vision on Adderstar’s good eye---his green one.

“Ravenkit, it has come to my attention that you have given a very special request. You have asked to become a medicine cat apprentice, is this correct?”

“Yes, Adderstar.” Ravenkit swallowed hard, his breath catching in his throat.

Adderstar’s gaze turned into one of deep thought. “We all are aware by now of your ‘gift’, Ravenkit, and I have discussed your request with Mouse-ears. She feels that she could lead you in the right path on how to control your gift. Because of this, I give you permission to train under Mouse-ears as a medicine cat apprentice, your new name being Ravenpaw.”

Ravenpaw could barely believe it as he felt his new mentor touch noses with him. He trembled with pure joy as he heard the Clan call out his and Wrenpaw’s new names. He turned to talk to his sister when he saw her already leaving the camp with Creekstone, Duskeye and his apprentice, Moorpaw. He felt his belly tighten. As much as he wanted to be a medicine cat, he would miss being near his sister.

“Why don’t you go gather some moss for your nest? You can ask to go on patrol with them. After you finish with that, I’ll show you some of my herb supplies, if you don’t take until sunset.” Mouse-ears smiled at him, a light purr coming from within her, catching his attention again. Ravenpaw nodded, excitement flooding back into his body as he hurried to catch up with the patrol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Don’t expect me to continue uploading this frequently lol, I’ve had a bit of this pre-typed out, not to mention that I couldn’t wait to introduce Badgerpaw, the second protagonist. :)

Badgerpaw frowned as he watched the cats gather on the island. He tucked his tail across his paws as he laid closer to the large tree that the leaders, medicine cats, and deputies often gathered around. He avoided eye-contact with the gathered cats, slowly grooming his black and white pelt in order to look busy.

“Badgerpaw.”

The young tom looked up to see his mentor, the ShadowClan medicine cat, Beesting, motioning for him to come towards him. The black and white tom flicked his ear irritably, but stood up and walked towards his mentor, sitting down beside the yellow-brown tom.

“Badgerpaw, I’d like for you to meet Mouse-ear’s new apprentice, Ravenpaw.” His mentor stated, lightly thumping Badgerpaw’s back with his tail. “It’s about time you started meeting cats your age from the other clans instead of moping by yourself.”

_ I wasn’t moping! _ He thought bitterly, but held his tongue, his tail twitching lightly. He watched as a lanky black cat with a white face and underbelly markings walked alongside Mouse-ears, the ThunderClan medicine cat. He assumed this half-grown kit was her new apprentice.

_ Great,  _ he thought, his face contorting into that of  annoyance,  _ I have nursery duty. Just my luck. _

The lanky black tom, apparently named Ravenpaw, shuffled his paws nervously, his whiskers twitching as he glanced towards Badgerpaw.

“Go along, then, you two,” Beesting frowned at his apprentice, prodding him with a heavy paw, though only hard enough to warn him.

Badgerpaw frowned, but flicked his tail, motioning for Ravenpaw to join him as he padded back towards the roots of the tree. He watched as the apprentice seemed to shiver, both from excitement and anxiety. Badgerpaw huffed, ears flicking in annoyance.

“So, how long have you been an apprentice?” The raven-colored tom spoke up finally, settling down in front of Badgerpaw, facing towards him.

“Two moons.” Badgerpaw answered, swiping a tongue over his speckled paw.

“Oh..,” Ravenpaw trailed off, shuffling his paws. “I’ve been an apprentice for half a moon. There’s so much to learn about herbs and StarClan and--”

“Yes, there is.” Badgerpaw cut him off. He looked towards the younger apprentice, noticing a hurt expression on his face, his pale-blue eyes darkened, rather than bright as they had been before. The older apprentice suddenly felt a bit guilty, but before he could correct his own behavior, he heard Icestar of WindClan yowl above the gathered cats.

“Cats of all Clans, it is time for the gathering to begin!”

Cats slowly gathered beneath the tree, and Badgerpaw and Ravenpaw made their ways back towards their mentors. Badgerpaw noticed Ravenpaw’s tail dragging on the ground, softly tossing up dirt. He shook himself of his guilt once he sat down, but he heard a grumble from Beesting, and knew he was in trouble.

Adderstar started the meeting.

“ThunderClan is flourishing with prey this greenleaf. We have recovered well since our affairs with Crescentstar’s death and the absence of our former medicine cat, Nightshade.”

Badgerpaw felt the fur on his mentor stiffen, and saw his whiskers twitch. The young apprentice had only been just a kit when the former medicine cat had unexpectedly murdered both ThunderClan’s leader and deputy, claiming that it was StarClan’s will. ThunderClan had been sent into temporary chaos, though had appointed Adderstar as their new leader when he had uncovered Nightshade’s plot. Nightshade had been exiled, and was found mysteriously murdered on the border with ShadowClan a moon later. Beesting and Nightshade had been close acquaintances.

“We have two new apprentices this moon. Wrenpaw, who has been apprenticed to Creekstone, and Ravenpaw, who has decided to mentor under Mouse-ears as a medicine cat apprentice.”

Cheers went up for the two newly made apprentices, and Adderstar beamed with pride thick enough to cut with one claw.

“If that is all, Adderstar, I’d like to speak.” Russetstar, the ShadowClan leader, spoke up, his voice quiet, but certain.

“As you wish, Russetstar.”

“Prey is also good in ShadowClan,” the smaller leader began, his ginger coat made silver in the moonlight, “Applebloom has moved to the nursery and is expected to begin her kitting within a moon or so. There have been no rogues nor loners spotted on our territory since Nightshade’s passing, nor have their been scent markers. However, we have strengthened our own markers on the ThunderClan border, for our own safety, and for your clan’s, Adderstar”

Low murmurs of surprise echoed through the gathered cats. Of course, a ShadowClan or ThunderClan cat had been suspected to be the murderer, but neither Clan had confessed for the murder, as expected. The two Clans had almost ended their alliance when ThunderClan’s new leader had announced his accusations, and Foxwhisker, the ShadowClan deputy, had been enraged.

The ThunderClan leader only frowned in reply, his eyes flashing away from Russetstar, and his tail twitched angrily.

“That’s enough.” The cool voice of Icestar, WindClan’s leader broke the tension. “Russetstar, why not tell the Clans about your little ‘agreement’ with Reefstar?” The soft-gray tom sneered, glancing towards the ginger tom.

WindClan and RiverClan had been in an alliance for seasons, but recently something had been off between the two leaders, ever since Reefstar had lost her previous life, having mysteriously stopped breathing while at the Moonpool.

Reefstar swung her head towards Icestar, looking betrayed, but then calmed her gaze, her green eyes boring into Icestar’s amber ones. “It is true,  Russetstar and I have made an agreement. Twolegs have began taking more and more fish from the lake, and as such, have left RiverClan defenseless to hunger. Russetstar has agreed to give up his territory from the Twoleg path and up towards the edge of the territory.”

Gasps rippled across the crowd, and yowls of protest came from betrayed and angered ShadowClan cats. Russetstar shrunk, much smaller than before. Foxwhisker stepped forwards from the roots of the tree where the leaders sat.

“Russetstar has done this for the good of both clans!” He yelled, silencing the crowd. “Any ShadowClan cat who decides to think otherwise can address it with me personally. For our kindness and generosity, RiverClan  _ will _ one day repay us just as equally.” The ginger and white tom lurched his tail violently.

“Maybe if our leader wasn’t a weak, thin-blooded coward.”

Badgerpaw reeled his head, hearing his father, Pinenettle, speak. The ginger-and-black-patched tom looked furious. Badgerpaw watched as his father made eye contact with another ShadowClan warrior, Pale-eyes, who looked just as angry.

Unfortunately, Badgerpaw wasn’t the only cat to have heard his father’s complaints, as Foxwhisker also swerved his head towards the tom. Badgerpaw shrunk in embarrassment, heat building up underneath his pelt.

“You’ll hold your tongue, Pinenettle. Your leader is _not_ _weak_.” The fox-colored tom growled. Pinenettle bowed his head in submission, but Badgerpaw could see a snarl underneath.

“WindClan has decided to temporarily put aside their our alliance with RiverClan.” Icestar suddenly spoke up again, seemingly impatient. “We will not disclose our reasonings, but know that we are not hostile with any Clan.”

“Hmm.”

Badgerpaw heard his mentor muttering something to Carpfin, the RiverClan medicine cat, who glanced awkwardly away. His apprentice, Mintpaw, a much older medicine cat apprentice, kept her head hung low, as to not give away any secrets.

_ She should be receiving her full medicine cat name, soon. _ Badgerpaw thought to himself, envy twinging in his stomach.  _ That  _ and _ her chosen herb. _

Badgerpaw suddenly felt a paw jab his ribs, and saw his mentor frowning at him. “The Gathering’s dismissed. You were daydreaming. I hope you weren’t doing  that the whole time. I’m not going over everything for you.”

Badgerpaw watched as Beesting stood up, making his way towards Foxwhisker, his voice lowered to a whisper as the two talked. Suddenly, a black pelt caught his eye, and Badgerpaw noticed Ravenpaw, still looking a bit upset, following his mentor off of the lake’s island where the clans gathered. Guilt built back up in Badgerpaw’s stomach, but he forced it away, unable to talk to the younger apprentice, now. Slowly, he began to match his pace with his fellow ShadowClan cats. His littermate, Hollypaw, padded up beside him.

“That was tense,” the tortoiseshell she-cat began, matching her pace with her brother’s, “RiverClan isn’t going to be happy with Icestar’s decision.”

“They had it coming,” Badgerpaw shrugged his shoulders, “RiverClan broke their alliance with WindClan when they negotiated with ShadowClan. I’d be more upset that Russetstar kept it a secret until now.”

His sister grumbled in reply, her ears twitching as she thought. Badgerpaw wished he could only share his sister’s concerns, but he felt more guilt than anything.

_ I’m more concerned about Ravenpaw... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, medicine cats are given special herbs or items when they receive their full names. I tried to address this within the chapter.

Ravenpaw followed his mentor through the forest, avoiding branches and tree roots as he walked in the dark. Every so often, the quickly passing clouds overhead would cover up the half-moon which covered the forest in a light silvery glow. Ravenpaw felt excitement as he pressed closer to his mentor, the cold air biting the skin beneath his fur.

_ I’m going to be a  _ real  _ medicine cat apprentice, now! _ The black tom’s whiskers twitched with excitement. He was going to his first half-moon meeting, where the medicine cats of each clan gathered to speak with StarClan. He was excited to meet the other medicine cats. His mentor had already told him who each cat was at the gathering half a moon prior, but he hadn’t met any of them, other than Badgerpaw. Ravenpaw’s gut twisted slightly. The older black and white tom had made him nervous.

“Mouse-ears?”

“Yes, Ravenpaw?” His mentor continued to look forwards, avoiding branches just as he was. Her thick, pale gray fur was swaying in the cool breeze from the rocky hills nearby. Her voice was kind and soft.

“Will Badgerpaw and the other apprentices be at the meeting, tonight?”

“Of course they will, the meeting if for all medicine cats, new and old. StarClan does not choose who to talk to based on age, and many prophecies have been given to apprentices, even those around your age. It would be foolish to not include the youth.”

Ravenpaw nodded, understanding, but he still felt nervous to meet everyone, and to see Badgerpaw again. His anxiety disappeared as the two cats rounded the slope, and he soon found himself at the edge of a clearing.

“Hmm..,” Mouse-ears broke the silence, sitting down near the path that would take the cats down the ledge and towards the Moonpool below, where they would dream and hopefully walk alongside their ancestors, “It seems we’re the first ones here. I wonder what’s keeping WindClan.”

WindClan had the closest border with the Moonpool. It would make sense for them to be here first, as they usually were. Ravenpaw could see his mentor’s whiskers twitch, and he suspected she was more nervous than she let on.

Suddenly, there was a shuffling in the bushes nearby, and two cats stepped out. The older cat was scraggly older tom, and he limped as he walked towards them. The younger cat was a yellow tabby she-cat. She purred when she saw Mouse-ears, and as the fur on his mentor’s pelt laid flat, Ravenpaw realized that these must be the WindClan medicine cats.

“Sorry it took us a bit,” the she-cat purred in amusement, “Heatherglade stepped on a thorn and wouldn’t quit complaining until we stopped and took care of it. He wanted me to go on ahead, but I can’t trust to leave the furball alone!”

“And  _ I _ want nothing more than to be alone!” The tom, Heatherglade, snapped. He limped towards the gathered cats before laying down and grooming his ragged, smoky fur. “I could have handled it myself. You younger cats are too nosy for your own good, Gorseflower.”

The tom looked up, laying his gaze upon Ravenpaw. The young apprentice swallowed nervously. Heatherglade huffed, his eyes switching to Mouse-ears.

“Your first apprentice? He’s tiny. ”

Gorseflower hit her former mentor with her tail. “Ignore him, he’s just a grumpy old badger. What’s your name?”

“Ravenpaw,” Ravenpaw began, ignoring Heatherglade’s slight hiss at Gorseflower, “My name is Ravenpaw.”

The she-cat was about to reply when suddenly there was more rattling, and both the ShadowClan medicine cats, Badgerpaw and Beesting, as well as the RiverClan medicine cats stepped out.

“Sorry we’re late,” Carpfin, the RiverClan medicine cat spoke up, “The streams are still full from the snow melting last moon, we ended up having to go around ShadowClan and ThunderClan’s borders.”

“No worries, Carpfin, we haven’t been waiting long.” Mouse-ears nodded.  
Sitting near Carpfin was his apprentice, Mintpaw. Mouse-ears had introduced them at the gathering.  From here, Ravenpaw could barely tell that the RiverClan she-cat was any different than he was, but when she moved to adjust herself, her crooked and splayed front paw was exposed. She had been born with the paw, and had been unable to fight as a warrior apprentice due to it. She had chosen to become a medicine cat voluntarily just two moons into her apprentice training and had excelled since.

“Hey.”

Ravenpaw turned to see Badgerpaw, swallowing nervously.

“How’s your training been so far?” The older black and white tom asked, shifting his paws nervously.

_ Why is he so nervous? _ Ravenpaw thought, but didn’t ask.

“It’s been good,” He replied, “Mouse-ears has taught me a lot about the herbs she uses.”

Badgerpaw nodded, a surprisingly genuine flashing smile. “Lavender is my favorite herb, it smells great, I always pick some when I find a patch.”

Ravenpaw purred, nodding in agreement. He stopped when he noticed his mentor motioning for him to come over.

“It’s time for the meeting to begin!” Ravenpaw mewled, excitement getting the better of him.

Badgerpaw nodded, giving the younger cat a smile. The two toms went to join their mentors before descending the slope towards the silvery pool below. Ravenpaw could barely believe his eyes, a shiver being sent down his spine as he stared at the pool.

“Before we begin,” Carpfin began, sitting in front of the pool as the other medicine cats gathered around, “I wish to make an announcement, before that of StarClan.”

“Well, get on with it,” Heatherglade huffed, his tail lashing, “We don’t have all night.”

Carpfin didn’t look affected by the elder cat’s words, and continued, “My apprentice, Mintpaw, has trained under me for many moons, and has completed her tasks with efficiency and care. I believe, with the grace of StarClan, that it is time for her to become a true medicine cat of RiverClan, and to receive her name and herb.”

The RiverClan apprentice walked towards her mentor, bowing her head as he touched his nose in between her ears.

“Mintpaw, as your mentor, I present you to StarClan as a full medicine cat, and give you the name of Minthollow. May they accept you this moon by presenting me with your medicine herb.”

A murmur of approval rang around the clearing, echoes bouncing off the stones around them. The gathered cats then laid down in front of the pool, and Ravenpaw watched as one by one they touched noses to the water, falling into a blissful slumber.

The young tom followed suit, and before long he jolted to find himself on the border of a meadow and bog. He frowned, glancing around.

_ No one’s here. I must be in StarClan! _ He felt excitement as he took in the scenery around him.

“Welcome, Ravenpaw,” a voice spoke to him, and he turned to see a silvery she-cat, her fur plastered with stars from many moons past, “We’ve been expecting you. I am Meadowbreeze, a former medicine cat.”

Ravenpaw swallowed hard, catching his breath as he did. He was stunned. StarClan had sent a medicine cat to him.

“A-am… Am I a real medicine cat apprentice, now? Has StarClan accepted me?” He asked, before fear replaced the wonder in his mew. “Or have they sent you to tell me that I’m not good enough?”

“Nonsense, little raven,” The she-cat purred, “you are plenty worthy enough to be a medicine cat. In fact, we have blessed you with a gift. Use it wisely, for it will bring a great change to the clans.”

Ravenpaw felt his paws shake.  _ She’s talking about the voices I hear… _

“However,” a stern tone now entered her voice, and the heather around them became still as the wind seemed to stop, “if you take this gift for granted, the costs will be plentiful. We do not just hand out gifts like leaves to kits. Listen to what StarClan says, or all will suffer.”

“W-wait!” Ravenpaw felt his paws suddenly become light, and his head felt foggy. He watched as the land faded away, swirling until there was nothing. Then, he awoke, his paws soaked with water as he had been pushing himself from the Moonpool. His breathing was heaved and wild.

“Ravenpaw? Are you alright?”

The tom looked up to see Minthollow staring at him, concern in her gaze. He sat up, realizing that they were the only two awake. He padded towards her, sitting down next to her.

“I’m fine,” He nodded, “Just shocked. It was a lot to take in, seeing StarClan.” He lied. He saw the disbelieving look on Minthollow’s face, but thankfully she didn’t press any further.

“It was a lot to take in my first time, too.”

Ravenpaw nodded, though looked up as he noticed something dangling from thick tuft of fur below her left ear.

“Your herb! You got your herb!”

Minthollow grinned, nodding quickly as she lifted a paw to touch it softly. Carpfin and Reedstem, a former medicine cat, gave it to me in StarClan! It’s a mint leaf.” She explained.

Ravenpaw recalled how his mentor had explained to him how every medicine cat, once given their full name by their mentor, is given a special herb or item, such as a feather, that represents them from their mentor and a former medicine cat. Ravenpaw couldn’t wait to find out what his herb would be, though he knew he had a long time until then.

The two cats watched as the others slowly awoke, and soon the group of cats departed, trailing home to their respected camps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof it's been a bit lmao, but don't worry! I plan to work on this a lot more often, now! I don't have as much writer's block, anymore!

“Badgerpaw! Hurry up, we haven’t got all day!”

The black-and-white tom grumbled tiredly as he heard his sibling call to him. He quickly finished sorting his herbs and padded out of the medicine den.

“What do you need, Hollypaw? Did you scrape your claws on a stone  _ again _ ?”

“No, you furball, she’s fine. We just haven’t seen you in a while. Not since Pinenett-- Ow! Hollypaw!” The yellow tom snapped as his sister pressed down on his tail.

“ _ Shut up, mousebrain!” _ The she-cat hissed, and Badgerpaw couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He knew his siblings meant the best, but sometimes they just didn’t know how to show it.

“Thanks, really, but you two should be training. I’m sure your mentors will be missing you.” Badgerpaw glanced away, turning to leave, but being stopped by his sister.

“He’s right, you know. We haven’t seen paw or tail of you since the argument.”

“I wouldn’t call it an argument,” Badgerpaw frowned, “There wasn’t much to argue about. I know how I feel.”

His sister frowned, and Badgerpaw realized he had bristled his fur. He sighed, and laid it back down again, before nodding. “Fine, we can take a quick patrol around the lake. I need some watermint.”

“Where do you think you’re all going?” The three cats turned to see Pinenettle, their father, padding towards them. He paused in front of them, glancing coldly at Badgerpaw, but quickly removing his gaze.

“We’re going herb gathering near the lake with Badgerpaw.” Sunpaw spoke up, curling his tail around his paws and motioning towards the lake.

“Badgerpaw can gather her own herbs, you two should be training. A warrior shouldn’t be gathering plants.” The lithe tom flicked his tail.

Badgerpaw felt his insides twist, and he buried his paws under his tail, attempting to hide their twitching. His whiskers furrowed as he avoided his father’s gaze.

“Our mentors gave us the day off to help  _ him _ due to the amount of prey we caught yesterday.” Hollypaw explained, fur spiking.

Pinenettle frowned, his ears flicking angrily.

“Very well,” He grumbled, “You may go, but I’m going to have a word with your mentors.”

The siblings watched as their father sulked off, and Badgerpaw felt goosebumps covering the skin under his fur. He stayed quiet, eventually standing to leave, heading towards the gorse barrier. He soon felt his siblings behind him. None of them said a word until they had reached the halfway point to the lake, where they stopped to rest in the hollow of a lone oak tree.

“Badgerpaw, don’t listen to him.” Hollypaw spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, you’ll always be our brother, to us.” Sunpaw smiled reassuringly, curling up as he sat in the hollow, waiting for the slight drizzle of rain outside to cease.

“Pinenettle doesn’t see it that way,” Badgerpaw grimaced, placing his head on his paws and stretching out, “I’m nothing more than an embarrassment to him.  A medicine cat  _ and _ a make-believe tom?” Badgerpaw let out a scoff.

“You aren’t ‘make-believe’, and you know it. You’re a tom, whether anyone likes it or not.”

Badgerpaw ignored her, though he didn’t move away. The three apprentices listened as a soft drizzle of rain broke, creating a humid fog upon the forest floor. The black-and-white tom could soon hear the soft breathing of his littermates as he realized they were asleep beside him. He stood up, shaking his pelt softly to remove the sodden grass from his pelt, and quietly krept out of the hollow.

_ As much as I love them _ , he thought to himself, beginning to walk towards the lake, where there was a patch of watermint,  _ I wish they wouldn’t put themselves at risk of Pinenettle’s anger… _

He stopped suddenly, hearing low voices nearby as his ears began to trace where it was coming from. Badgerpaw quickly hid underneath a bush, wincing as the thorns grazed his skin. He shuffled about until settling, just in time before three cats came into view.

“Russetstar has crossed the line for the final time!” He heard a gruff voice exclaim. Badgerpaw moved just enough to see the cats clearly. In front of him, Hedgewater, a hulking dark brown tabby, loomed into sight. “ShadowClan has been disgraced!”

Badgerpaw watched as two more cats came into view, catching his breath as his own father sat down next to Hedgewater, followed by another warrior, Pale-eyes, a thin, sickly-pale brown tom.

“ShadowClan is no longer the fierce Clan it once was,” Pinenettle growled, his tail flicking in anger as he hissed, “The cats of this Clan have grown soft.”

“Brothers, listen,” Pale-eyes began, a calm tone in his mew, “There is still hope left. We all saw how angered the Clan was over Russetstar’s decision. The problem lies not in the Clan itself, but within those who dare to call themselves leaders.”

Pinenettle and Hedgewater nodded in agreement, though Badgerpaw could see his father hesitate. The apprentice’s stomach twisted in anxiety, and as he watched, he felt as though he were prey, hiding from the hungry jaws of a predator.

“Perhaps, this is true,” Pinenettle spoke, breaking the pause of silence, “but I’m still unsure. There are still those who weaken the Clan. They bring disgrace and embarrassment to us all.”

“Do not worry, Pinenettle. We seem to all be in agreement that something should definitely be done to fix this. Once we are finished, we will take time to weed out those who do not deserve the ShadowClan blood in their veins.”

Hedgewater let out a grunt, nodding his head as he began to stand. However, the tom stopped as Pale-eyes motioned towards him.

“Quiet! I smell someone nearby…”

Badgerpaw panicked, and instinctively began shuffling his way out of the bush.  _ I have to get out of here! _

Seemingly out of nowhere, Badgerpaw felt a weight hit him, and he was pushed into the damp soil beneath him. A growl raised above him as he focused his vision, revealing Hedgewater, who’d pinned him down with one massive paw.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise! A guest, uninvited, I’d admit, but a guest all the same.” Pale-eyes grinned, stepping towards the two. Pinenettle’s eyes were wide, but untelling. He seemed shocked, and enraged.

“Isn’t this your kit, Pinenettle? Your  _ son _ , perhaps?” Pale-eyes motioned towards the trapped apprentice, who squirmed against the brute on top of him.

Pinenettle hesitated, looking away, as if almost ashamed. “That  _ kit _ is no son of mine.”

Pale-eyes hummed, his gaze unreadable. “Very well, then. Release him, Hedgewater. He will be no harm to us, no one would believe an apprentice’s words over our own. And besides, we have no need to spill blood, yet. But, my friend, please do give him something to remember us by. A warning, perhaps.”

Badgerpaw screamed as a large paw came down towards him, and soon his world was dark, as unconsciousness overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
